


Prioritise

by SpyderzW3b



Series: Order [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Blood, Burning, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drowning, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fire, Graphic descriptions, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Torture, Underage Drinking, Violence, Wakes & Funerals, Water, hurt!Anders, whump!Anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b/pseuds/SpyderzW3b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Please keep an eye out on Tags as they will be added too… most likely.<br/>A short summary, not wanting to give you too many ideas and not wanting to spoil ;) This is an alternate end to Season 2 - Natalie appears at Anders apartment with unexpected company… Essentially, if you don't recognise this little snippet don't read for spoilers :P</p><p>
  <i>"Ashtoreth! "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Anders could only watch as the arrow was released. The once elegant dress reflecting green, fruitful youth turned sickly to crimson from her bleeding heart. The rich apple green colour to a dirtied red.</i>
</p><p> <i>Anders couldn't help but exclaim - watching as she slowly fell back to her final rest on the cold floor. Hands still in front of his face cowering, his back slowly peeled from the wall as he watched with widened eyes. Natalie joined him, eyes fixed on the intangible spirit. As she faded Anders saw his chance and took it. </i></p><p>
  <i>He ran.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila/gifts).



> Welcome to fic number two! So yeah really wanted to get this going alongside with [Aghast ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1219549/chapters/2497099) plus I got a couple nudges for a bit of hurt!Anders fiction.
> 
> Do I regret writing this? Hell no, speaking of which. I'd just like to state here that there will be quite a bit of Christian teaching, icons, ideologies and prayers used in this. May I please stress now that I am writing this as fiction. This does not reflect Christian belief's and behaviours.
> 
> I am a Christian myself (probably wouldn't have guessed it would ya? ;P ) and do not mean any disrespect to others of this religion and other religions. It's just a fiction please don't shoot me-!
> 
> Right now that is sorted :P This is basically a massive Anders!Whump fiction so you have been warned. If you have any requests for this or any other of my stuff I am on [tumblr](http://spyderzw3b.tumblr.com) and then there's an email address on my profile - whatever method suits you :)
> 
> Without further ado I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think-!
> 
>   
>  **Prioritise**   
> 

\----Chapter 1----

_O Glorious Prince of the heavenly host, St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in the battle…_

"Ashtoreth! "

Anders could only watch as the arrow was released, quickly plunging into Helens chest. The once elegant dress reflecting green, fruitful youth turned sickly to crimson from her bleeding heart. The rich apple green coated into a dirty red.

"Holy Fuck!-" he couldn't help but exclaim: watching as Helen slowly fell back, a final breath escaping her lips as she came to rest on the cold floor. Anders slowly pried his hands away, still cowering behind them a little in a mixed attempt of a surrender and hiding himself: from the room, sight or situation he didn't care, maybe it was a combination of them all at the same time. Hands still in front of his face, trembling he slowly peeled his back from the wall, watching with widened eyes. Natalie gaze too was fixed on the sight of the intangible spirit, Iðunn's Godly Being reflected in both of there eyes. Coating Helen in a green light the deity rose out of her chest. 

In any other moment Anders would have stood in awe: the sight though tragic was truly beautiful. Maybe this was just the gracefulness and essence of a Goddess, he hadn't witnessed anything like it before. Was this the same with their birth? With the Gods it was more a show of force, strength, and power. The lightning casting away all doubts, striking and rash coursing through the vessels, a double edge sword showing its skill and vigour against those watching. Anders remembered comparing that moment of the ceremony between Ty and Axl. Though both were great forces Ty, _in fact Hodr_ , Anders corrected himself, was much more fine: skilful perhaps, the lighting slender and sharp. Whereas Axl, _Odin_ , he corrected himself again: was all brute force, untameable and bellowing.

He continued to watch, mesmerised in Iðunns beauty until she started to fade. Natalie was still fixed, awe or fear, he couldn't tell which had her frozen to the spot as she was but he didn't care. Anders saw his chance and took it. 

He ran.

At the scarper of his feet Natalie quickly turned to see a blur of blonde and blue rush out of the door. "La ham ikke slippe unna-!" she yelled as she quickly dropped the crossbow, pulling out the next arrow, loading for the chase.

For all that mattered it was gibberish to him. From the kitchen, home, apartment fuck he didn't care anymore. He ran past the elevator not trusting it - his legs would be faster for now at least. Gripping the rail with his left hand and diving his right into the back pockets of his trousers grabbing the keys to the SUV. Thank fuck they were there. He didn't fancy his chances going back into that - _no, no way no fucking way_. He cursed as he lost his footing on the stairs crashing into the wall. In his rush he knocked a picture slightly though still he ran. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck!" Rounding the stairs down the next flight, the glass planed windows came into view. There! His car - but where do I go? _Worry about that when you're in the fucking car twenty miles from here._ Next to it, he saw another vehicle next to his. Blocking him in? _A black, armoured van-_

His thoughts were thrown off as a fist caved into his stomach. Wind and all air knocked out of him, he thought he was going to throw up. _This can't be happening-!_ He could feel his knees buckling as the dealing fist wrapped around his waist, his body couldn't help but fold over the arm. Anders couldn't decide if everything was going really slowly or too fast. His body full of adrenaline but struggled to make any coordination in the situation.

_Tell them to stop-! Tell them to let you go!_

Anders tried to form the words in his mouth, but the shock from the punch still gave him no control of his body as he fell into the mans grip. He winced at the unintelligible groan, his throat made sounding nothing like his intended words. Out of no where his eyes then focused. He couldn't let this happen! He wouldn't. 

Anders stamped his foot hard on the mans' toes but the his grip tightened as he whined. Anders flailed his arms at the bulk of man sprawling in his grasp to get away. The man toppled backwards into a corner piece table, knocking an expensive looking vase and arrangement which Anders quickly grabbed and smashed into the man's head. The arms around him went limp and he scrambled out of his reach. Falling over his feet he didn't notice the tug on the back of his jumper pulling him back sharply. Anders struggled again as he fell back. _I have to warn Mike! What if they know about Axl!_

A cloth made its way over his mouth and nose with a pungent odour causing Anders to kick harder. He couldn't breathe. Hands clasping to the new captors wrist trying to pry the cloth away, gripping the corners of sleeves to find a better hold. _Shit-!_ He could feel his efforts failing, his heartbeat slowing, in fact everything in general… getting - n-numb, stiff… _fuck_

His hand dropped from the second mans wrists, his head fell back as his eyes rolled between sliding eyelids, struggling to focus, struggling to even stay open as he fought against the drug. He was scared. Anger had some small contribution as well, but none the less scared. He'd never let them see that though. That he was sure of. 

As his body went limp he could see the man he'd knocked over before being helped up by another. He clenched his teeth trying to steady himself but the world was spinning. It didn't help the angle he was in, leaning back in firm arms one of which rested below his back and on his shoulders but giving his head no support as it swayed forward and back.

Anders winced forcing his eyes shut to only open them wider as he raised his head, "Yous' k-need- tuhh." His voice sounded foreign, wincing as he tried to use Bragi's power, if only he could. "St-ah-p." He winced, unintelligible cries escaping in moans. In exhaustion Anders dropped his head, starting to spin again as his eyes felt heavier. _Come on Bragi something!_ Every time his eyes would close Anders jolted his body, a reflex, trying to knock them back open again.

He could feel his body starting to press slowly against the floor, being lowered to it before they rolled him onto his side. Ander's opened his mouth to cry out, to scream even but all that came out were quiet gasps. _B-Bragi…help._ Anders winced again trying to move but only rolling onto the front of his face. He could hear the laughs of the other men as they rolled him back onto his side. Anders rolled his eyes open again, this time catching one of the other mans eyes in his, a new force growing in him. "You wil- lest- smee- shme…" he groaned was forced to lie on his stomach again. It wasn't enough.

"Bind his ankles and wrists - swift has the Devil made his feet." Anders twisted, his mouth gaped open: a lack of decency effected by the drug as he raised his head, seeing Natalie walk down the stairs towards him. He willed his arm to move, to press against the floor and crawl out of here: but the thought was snatched away, just as fiercely as his arms were yanked behind him tightly. Behind him his wrists were pulled up pressing his face into the carpet more.

_This can't be happening…_

Before he knew it his body let out a groan, hissing as the sharp and thin restraints started to rub against his skin. He felt arms start to hold onto him before being sluggishly hauled onto one of the mens shoulders. Black seeped into his vision as his eye lids started to grow heavy. The sound of metal sliding sharply rung in his ears before he was thrown into the vehicle.

_Mike…_

He felt several people climb over him, how many he couldn't tell, he couldn't even roll his body any more now stiff and numb. is body now refusing to move all he could see was the silhouette of his captor, reaching for the door. 

_Ty..?_

Time seemed to slow as he watched his captor slide the door shut, the metal scraped before clicking. He couldn't tell who was in the back with him, the voices where all chatting above the rumble of car.

_Somebody..._

According to the movies he was meant to be out of it by now in some sort of unconscious state- maybe it was a different drug? Or maybe it was all dramatic effect? A God Thing? He gasped, vertigo drowning his head as the car swerved. All he knew was that his hearing was some what sharper, the rumble of the car droning in his ears solidly; his eyes were bloody useless as well as every other limb in his body - annoyingly his tongue as well. The only muscle (besides his dick) that he'd consider important.

His chest felt like it was burning, thoughts running wild in his head as his breaths grew shallower, faster. _I'm going to be sick-_ Anders through his now blurred eyes could see black spots lingering in the corners of his vision. His breathing grew faster. 

_Keep calm, we're going to get through this._

_R-right. Natalie hadn't walked in with a fucking crossbow, threaten to kill me, talk about my carcass on other-_ Anders stopped himself, gasping, he couldn't feel anything now. _Shit. Nothing like that's gonna happen - we're going to talk, chat, arrange some shit about the Gods then I can use Bragi, tell them to forget everything so we all, including Gaia and Axl can live happily ever after and all this God shit can back the fuck off._ Anders mentally nodded, contented. But in the back of his mind Bragi continued to frown. 

Anders was in denial.

Not wanting to think anymore he gave into the urge to shut his eyes, the droning sound of the engine he learnt to sooth his head as he tried to relax on the turf beneath him. He let his eyes lids drift slowly, till there was nothing but black.

\--------

All eyes lay on Gaia as Ingrid helped her stand. A smile beamed across Axl's face - he knew it was her, Odin's wife, Odin's One, his Gaia. Frigg, she had a grace about her immediately, the way she rose out of the water, the way she turned to look at them all. Axl never took his eyes off her. 

"And behold a new Godess walks among us." Ingrid smiled as she followed Gaia up the small bank path. Axl offered his hand as too did Jerome in fact. Each God desperate to know whom's bride lay ahead. They guessed she would call upon her love, gaze at them in awe or unite them in a kiss. To their surprise though, she took both of their hands, walked past them, and into the circle of all of Gods and Goddesses gathered. 

Then, she slowly turned on the spot: looking to each of them in turn, a confused look soon made its way on her face. Gaia's brow furrowed a little; she felt an empty feeling inside, a feeling she was hoping by looking into those eyes again would fill that empty space. The more she tried to focus on those eyes though the more they seemed to slip further and further away. _What is this feeling?_ She stopped in her path trying to picture his face… She no, the Goddess now residing in her was looking for someone, but she didn't know who.

"Gaia?" Axl called softly to her, trying to hide the questioning in his voice - _Be patient, do not rush this_. He felt words of wisdom stir within him.

The smile though still remained on Axls face, in fact it widened as she turned to face him, "My Lord Odin." A smile traced her lips as she closed her eyes, lowering her head in a small curtsy. 

Axl couldn't help but let out a chuffed breath in his smile. "No," he stepped towards his love, unable to hide that grin off his face as he took another step closer to her. "You don't need to do that," he said to her, pressing a hand on the side of her face he caressed softly, taking his hand under her chin he gently raised her head to look at him. Their eyes locked into each others, Axl felt a pull towards Gaia he'd never experienced before. An urge, attraction much stronger. Was this the pull from the quest, Odin finally united with Frigg?

"You look so beautiful." he smiled again as her eyes raced up to meet his as Axl stroked a loose strand of hair away from her face. He leaned closer together, allowing her to pull away if she so wished. They both knew though they wouldn't stop though.

Gaia smiled softly, before looking down to her left side, and gently swayed her arm forward: brushing her knuckles softly against Axl's before locking her fingers with his. She then looked up to meet Axl's gaze again, "I am yours." She smiled as she leaned closer, pressing her lips to his. Axl's eyes closed struggling to hide the relief a little as he cupped the back of Gaia's head, bring her closer to him.

Ingrid beamed from next to Olaf, Stacey on his other side leaning into him a little as he draped an arm around her in a comforting hug. Michele watched gleefully as Jerome and _'his boys'_ slump and slowly trudge back up the hill. "Good riddance," She couldn't help but mumble to which Mike laughed keeping his mouth shut as he agreed but did not mean to disrespect the Maui Gods.

"Well-! Consider myself amazed!" That snide voice whenever he heard it always made Mike want to roll his eyes, looking to Michele she wore a large smirk on her face. They both turned to see that sarcastic bastard with his arms deep in his trouser pockets. "It seems the Johnson's actually got something right-!"

Mike bit his lip in annoyance, Colin had been pushing his luck every second of this ceremony. He was desperate to punch that cocky smile of his face but he thought better of it. "Go home Colin, you've outstayed your welcome." 

Colin's eyebrows shot up animatively. "Clearly-! Oh don't worry, I've got things to do, I won't mess with the happy couple." He grinned his pearl whites as he turned away. "Send my regards and congratulations." He called over his shoulder as we waved, Mike could have sworn he was laughing. 

"Prick." Mike couldn't help but curse as Michele slid her arm around his. Turning back to see Axl and Gaia still kissing Mike did this time roll his eyes but with a smile. He was pleased for his brother, they all were. At least, those present were. His eyes wondered to a gap in the gathering, a gap that should've been filled by Anders, Helen and Ty for that matter.

 _No,_ Ty didn't deserve to be in this family anymore, sure Anders was a prick but none of the stunts combined could compare against Ty's betrayal. That said, it still hurt that Anders, so desperate to be involved with Axl's life (at least when they learnt that he was Odin) but now didn't even bother to show. It wasn't like him at all. _Maybe it was though-_ Mike couldn't help but think. Anders knew about Gaia being Frigg, at least, he learnt with the rest of them. Was his own personal quest then to help Axl finished? Was he now going to step out of their lives that nothing happened? Like it was before?

Mike didn't want that. Sure, he was angry at the time when he'd found him with Valerie. Though his actions and methods where completely self orientated and somewhat vulgar he did have (initially) good intentions - or so he said. One thing was for sure he didn't want Anders out of his life, but would Anders see that as him keeping a curfew on him? Babysitting him? Mike sighed.

As Axl and Gaia separated from the kiss they laughed softly resting their foreheads against one another in their little giggles.

"Well-! I think a good few rounds are in order-!" Olaf clapped his hands together rubbing slightly before turning to Mike who simply crossed him arms seemingly unimpressed.

"A few rounds?" he laughed to himself, "Like that's gonna happen Grandpa, still…" Mike scratched the back of his head in thought, he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't allow the celebration back at the bar simply because of the number of times they'd drunk him dry. It was expensive after a while when it turns out you're the only one paying. Running his hand over his jaw Mike looked to Axl and Gaia, now wrapped in each others arms gently kissing again. "Fuck it," he sighed resting his hands on his hips. "Be there by after 6 alright - no earlier!" 

Stacey jumped a little before clinging back onto Olaf again whilst Axl pulled Gaia into a warm hug. "Can we bring Zeb along?" he called after Mike who simply waved as he continued to walk up path with Michele. Axl shrugged taking that for a yes before quickly pressing his lips to Gaia again. 

"Oh, and Olaf, do you think you could get a hold of Ty? I'd like him to be there as well, he's family." Axl smiled as Olaf bowed his head.

"As my Lord Odin commands," he smiled, "Seems like we'll be having a pre-party as well then-!" He smiled as he linked arms with both Ingrid and Stacey as the three of them headed up together. 

"Oh! Splendid!" Ingrid lauded as they leaned against one another. Mike could hear the three of them laughing amongst themselves behind them. No doubt about it they were going to drink at Ty's first before arriving, he smiled to himself knowing they may have alcohol left over then. So Ty would learn of the celebration... _May as well tell Anders about what's going on._ he sighed as he pulled out his phone, _maybe if I ordered him he'd show up this time_ , unlocking the car he quickly fell into the driver's seat as he pressed the phone to his ear.

**_Brrrp…. Brrrp…_ **

At the vibration in her pocket Natalie leant back in her seat to reached into the tight black jacket, pulling out the phone. On the screen it read _Mike_ no surname, no other identification: not even a photo. The default ringtone drew a silence to their discussions as it continued to ring. Natalie knew that Anders had three brothers, at least that's what her quickly scribbled notes reminded her of when they'd had that dinner a few weeks ago. Names were mentioned but lost in the drill of information and surprise at how correct her resources were.

Anders had taken the bait, confirming he had knowledge of his forefathers and seemed proud of it as well. Though it was background history, common and known by those that noticed: instead for Natalie the alarm bells wrung out even louder. Everything suspected from the council was true.

"Hvem er det..?" The man driving asked as he looked to her before taking his quickly glancing back at the road.

**_Brrrp…. Brrrp…_ **

Mike sniffed, brushing his nose quickly whilst watching Olaf, Ingrid and Stacey pile into the white car. He couldn't help but wonder what was keeping Anders- Helen most likely but still, he would've terminated the call to save the distraction: Mike was sure of that. Still the phone rang.

**_Brrrp…. Brrrp…_ **

Leaning back in his chair Mike rested his free hand on the steering wheel, drumming his fingers against it as Michele climbed into the car.

"Ughhhh…." She moaned, "The sooner I get out of this rag of a dress the better," She sighed as she pulled the passenger mirror down on the car and started to readjust her hair. Expecting a response from Mike she turned to see him on the phone.

**_Brrrp…. Brr- Hello, you're through to Anders Johnson of J:PR. I'm sorry I'm not-_ **

Mike sighed again as he hung up. "Typical." he murmured under his breath, even though this was actually the opposite for Anders but the thought was quickly brushed aside. He smiled as he met Michele's gaze. "I thought you looked stunning," he turned his head to her in a small smirk. "But if you insist to be rid of it, I could help you out."

Michele laughed a little moan, smiling, biting her lip a little. "I bet you can't make it back home in the next 20 minutes." She leaned over pressing her lips softly to his as tugged slightly on his lower lip. Mike moaned up into the kiss smiling back at her as she pulled away. "I accept." 

They both laughed a little as they both pulled on their seat belts and reared up quickly onto the dry track picking up dust and dirt behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small translations:
> 
> Ashtoreth: Please correct me if I'm wrong (I am partially deaf after all) I couldn't find a quote sight for this episode, so this is what I think Natalie said referring to. Ashtoreth also Asherah and Ashtaroth as my Bible has it. Anyway however you spell it, this is a chief female deity mentioned in Judges 2:13 as follows:
> 
>   
>  _They abandoned the Lord and served the Baals and the Ashtaroth._   
> 
> 
> This type of worship for this God mentioned to have 'plagued' Israel. Anyway Ashtoreth is referred to a lot of possible aspects including the Sun, Love, War to name a few but standing out for me was the reference to a 'limbless tree' often used to carve groves of worship in instead. So tree… apples… yay research-! Possibly a very weak link but meh I'm content haha XD
> 
> "La ham ikke slippe unna-!" (Norwegian): "Do not let him get away-!"
> 
> "Hvem er det…?" (Norwegian): "Who is it..?"
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Expect update next Thursday! :D


	2. Drinking Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating now up to Explicit - I know… it escalated quickly ^//^
> 
> Anders seeks out the only comfort in his mind as his world comes crashing down. Still refusing to believe what's happening Anders tries the patience of his captors…
> 
> Back at Mike's place everyone is celebrating and getting smashed off their faces in free booze and embarrassing memories each other. When Anders comes up in conversation Mike continues to try and contact him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All-!  
> Just wanted a quick shout of thanks to _'Attack of the Feels'_ a good friend of mine kindly reminded me that Anders did indeed tell Natalie of his brothers names as _'Mikkel, Axl and Tryone'_ so I've changed around the calling Anders moment to adjust. It's only a paragraph extra and doesn't change much to the storyline, in fact I just rearranged so that Natalie did hear the names of Anders brother- but I've brushed it off as information she missed so essentially she only knows that Anders has 3 brothers…
> 
> Thanks again for all the responses-! Really appreciate any comments, kudos and even hits! Haha ^^
> 
> And with that here's chapter 2!
> 
> Warning: Adult Content, Blood, Drowning/Water
> 
> Extended Warning: I've boosted up to Explicit - honestly I don't think it really makes a difference as the line isn't very clear between M and E but yeah - better safe than sorry xD

\----Chapter 2----

_...defend us in the battle and in the terrible warfare that we are waging against: the principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the evil spirits._

_Soft._

A hand pressing tenderly to the left side of his face.

_Gentle._

A thumb on his cheek caresses, strokes, trailing a line under his eye. Anders can't help but inhale slowly, smelling that sharp but sweet fragrance, feeling the mildly heated air course through his naked body. He cranes his neck a little, wanting more of the touch whilst stretching into the pillows that rested his head. The hand responds, cupping his face, gently pulling him to the right to behold her.

His body feels weightless as he gazes into those warm, comforting eyes. Helen smiles up at him softly, caressing her hand against his face, trailing up to gently stroke some of the short flicks of hair back into place. Anders couldn't help but chuckle a little as he smiled at her. _Gods,_ he could look at her all day. _Such grace and beauty._

She smiled softly as she pushed her hand through his hair, when her eyes looked down to his lips her own opened partially. Anders saw this invitation; leaning up onto his right elbow he felt her hand trail down his neck. Encouraging him closer she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. He carefully rolled next to his beloved, keeping his weight off her as he pressed his lips to hers, quickly holding her bottom lip in his mouth before pressing them together again.

_Warm._

Anders gently trailed his fingers down her spine with his free hand as he kissed her. Her skin was so smooth beneath his fingertips, her body so slender yet beautifully curved. A Goddess in all her elegance and delicacy. So pure yet intoxicating. His fingers brushed over her slender curves before moving down, cheekily squeezing her ass. They broke the kiss as they stared at each other, giggling. Anders leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. In the midst of their closeness a small murmur was amiss, but Anders didn't dare distract himself from this moment.

Yet in the back of his mind he already began to question it. Why would he not want to distract himself? They were home, they were safe yet- _why did this feel so fragile? Delicate? What's out there? What is this feeling?_ His breaths grew heavier as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself. As the questions flooded his head his heart began to race: chest tightening, his entire being telling him to run. 

_Why? Why am I scared? What's going on?_

Slowly he opened his eyes. Refusing to look into Helen's exhilarating gaze he cast his eyes lower; past her lips and at her chest, watching it rise and fall as she breathed. He could see her, feel her body against his, smell her. _Breathe…_ Anders urged himself soothingly, calmly. Still holding each other Helen nudged her forehead into his a little, tilting his head back and leaning up to him again. Could she feel his distress? _Why-?_ Anders thoughts were discarded as he felt her lips against his again. As he pushed forward so did she, their kiss growing deeper, passionate, but still slow.

Anders closed his eyes dragging his hand lower; along her thigh and to her knee before gently lifting it, guiding her to wrap around him. Helen moaned gasping quietly in their kisses, now more intimate as she rocked her body with Anders.

_Something's not right._

Anders in frustration winced his eyes shut kissing her a little harder before breaking away fiercely. Gently pressing his lips to her neck trailing down a little faster Anders tried to prove himself wrong. _This is real. It has to be._ Repositioning himself above her Anders worked his hands up her stomach and body, gently squeezing, sucking her neck harder as she moaned. When he pressed against her a little more she moaned his name, he could feel her hands running up his hair and down his back as she felt her chest rising with his, breathing with him, together. _Fuck…_

Helen then pushed Anders off her, rolling him onto his back on the bed before smoothly climbing on top of him. Straddling her legs either side of him she sat on his lap, running her hands over his chest, gently massaging. Her hands then slowly trailed up to his shoulders and down his arms, pulling his hands to rest them on her body. 

Anders held onto her hips as her hands rested above his, watching her as she began to move her hips against him. Anders couldn't take his eyes off her. He remembered talking to Ty about understanding each others terms, taking things slowly… _fuck, maybe the crème brûlée analogy actually worked._ This certainly was first servings for him now. However, part of him tasted that same hunger for more. That obsession. He felt like an idiot for suggesting it in the first place now, he was a hypocrite because he just wanted more.

He sat up quickly taking his left hand up to her breast as he kissed her, his other hand keeping Helen in his lap. "Helen…" he called to her as he kissed her, desperate and hungry for more of her touch, her love. He could feel her hands trail up his chest, pressing onto his shoulder before pushing him back down onto the bed. She fell gracefully with him, her beautiful locks lapped over her shoulder and brushing gently against his face as she laughs softly at him. Nipping at his lips briefly she starts to trail kisses down his face and neck, pressing her hands against his chest she then sits back up grinding against him.

Anders tilted his head back into the pillows throwing his eyes shut as he groaned. She was teasing him and Gods- How desperate he was to take her now, forget what he said about having too much of a good thing - this was-! Anders sneakily pressed his hands on her thighs, gently stroking before trailing them over her hips and up to her chest and started to squeeze again, earning another moan from her as her thrusts lengthened but slowed against him. Lost in the moment he didn't notice his right hand getting wet? Slick? He worked with the liquid, feeling sticky and dry quickly beneath his fingers as he spread it over her body and back.

Then the smell hit him. Copper? No, but it was metallic… He opened his eyes to see Helen's shocked face, with the arrow protruding out of her chest.

Ander's heart jumped in his throat. He watched with widened eyes as Helen fell back. His mind crossing between the sight before him and her standing in that green dress falling in the kitchen.

_Holy Fuck-!_

"H-Helen?!" Anders yelled, he scrambled up from his position, making his way out to reach her when he caught sight of his hands.

Blood.

 _Her_ blood.

Anders could feel his stomach churning, nausea and vertigo coursing through his body. _This is a dream, wake up_ , he nodded, assuring himself as his feet carried him to the bathroom, throwing himself at the sink. With shaking hands he fumbled at the taps, cursing as he couldn't turn it, his hands _too slick with the bl- the-_ Anders couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He was so confused.

As the taps finally burst water through Anders had already scurried to the other side of the bathroom retching into the toilet. _It's just a dream Anders, wake up-!_ His body was tingling all over as he brought himself back onto his feet and back to the sink. _Easy Anders… breathe…_ He could feel his chest tightening as he struggled. Holding his hands in the water he sighed at the touch, some normality at last. He reached over to the soap applying a generous amount. He'd wake up soon, he just needed to calm down.

Pulling them out and drying them on a towel Anders eyes widened. The blood was still there, now both hands covered. 

Anders winced catching himself on the sink as his knees buckled. He picked himself up again and leant on the sink as he scrubbed at his hands. _It's just a dream wake up!_ Anders screamed at himself. "Shit-!" The blood wasn't coming off. He reached for papers, more soap and scrubbed hard at his hands. Pulling them out and drying them on a towel he could see the red stains.

"Come'on… come'on, fuck-! COME ON!" He yelled as he scrubbed harder at his hands. Tears in the corner of his eyes as he fought against the nausea, reminding himself again to breathe. Anders cried as his hands started to ache, if anything, his hands were turning a deeper shade of red from where he scrubbed them. For a moment he considered whether bleach would work.

The sink was starting to overflow. The towels and papers he had used to scrub his hands had now blocked up the sink. Anders couldn't stop cursing, it was one bad stunt after another. Anders reached in the water trying to find the blockage but his eyes, surprised at all of sudden how deep his sink was. He pulled out of the water, examining the exterior of the sink in confusion before leaning over and reaching in again. Anders leaned closer trying to reach for the taps as he continued to search for the plug hole. He turned the taps in both direction but they refused to turn off. The water was now racing to the carpets of the apartment, trickling off the bathroom tiles.

Refusing to fight the taps any more Anders reached deeper in the water, trying to find the bottom. He scrambled around in the water searching both ends. Anders jerked back suddenly gripping onto the edge of the sink. He could've sworn he felt- There again! He could only describe it as a heavy weight on his head bringing him closer to the sink: he gripped to the sides of the sink tighter. He was being pushed- he didn't know how or why but.

Before he knew it he felt a firm grip in his hair forcing his head under the water. It was ice cold. Anders rolled his shoulders, squirming, flailing his arms that were wrenched suddenly behind his back. The angle they were held at pushed his head deeper into the water. It was painful, he winced his eyes shut as the water burned his eyes.

 _C-can't breath-e!_ His lungs also started to burn, as he squirmed in the grip, kicking as well. He knew he'd kicked something, but the grip remained. Anders wanted to scream into the water but he knew that would waste what precious breath he had left.

He felt his hair being pulled and was lurched up and out of the water, choking and gasping. The grip on his hair was released briefly and his head lolled to the side as he struggled to catch his breath. Anders didn't dare open his eyes. His hair was dripping and his upper body was soaking wet, his clothes sticking to him keeping that cold touch.

"Tell me where your brothers are Anders-!" a voice yelled at him. Anders couldn't open his eyes, they felt like they were glued together from the cold water but he knew the light forcing its way through his eyelids was not from his bathroom. _Where the fuck am I?_

Anders continued to gasp and cough when he could. His body felt so numb, cold - how long had they been doing this? Anders couldn't help but wonder. Still panting and confused as hell he didn't answer the question.

"Igjen." The same voice commanded. Anders didn't know what it meant but he felt the hand back in his hair as he was lurched forward again.

"No, no, no!" Anders cried, as he felt himself tilt. He took a breath too close to the water, panicking as the ice cold water rushed into his mouth. Anders lashed out as best he could, his arms where still tightly tied behind his back so all he could do was bend twist and squirm.

Finally he was pulled out of the water, the grip on his body was removed. Unable to hold himself up Anders collapsed quickly to the floor as the grip on his hair is released. Coughing and gasping when he could Ander's couldn't help but curl up into a ball, or try to. His body was numb from the cold water, ached as if he'd run a marathon.

Anders kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to see who was there. He didn't want to count the number of people there that could hurt him. His lungs continued to burn as he tried to control his breathing. Gasping, Anders realised he wasn't wearing a gag.

 _Idiots,_ Anders would've been smirking if he wasn't gasping for breath. _Calm down, get it together then use Bragi to-_ "Gah-!…nnghh." Anders yelled and moaned as someone kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to curl up in a ball, or at least try to. Another kick, this time just under his ribcage. Anders cried at the beating, trying to curl or twist away.

He couldn't help but whimper when he expected another kick, but it never came.

"Where are they Anders?" the voice from before, her voice- Anders realised it was Natalie as his struggles to breathe remained just as loud.

He didn't answer, resting his head on the cold concrete floor as the nausea started to hit him again. "Where is the party?" Natalie asked again as he heard her step closer.

 _Was that a joke? Norwegian humour perhaps?_ Anders shut his eyes a little tighter. _What party-? Who the fuck would be having a party whilst he was here like this?!_ In his lack of response Natalie turned to one of the men nodding as he fumbled away at a computer. Anders heart leapt at the sound of his voice.

_**"Well-!"** _

_Mike- thank fuck I'm saved-!_ Mike's voice continued though it sounded slightly distorted? Anders heart sank as he opened his eyes. Resting on the side of his body he looked around. He could see four men standing, Natalie in front of him and another two others slouched behind a computer, emitting it's own light on their faces. Mike's voice continued to resound the room, echoing off different walls. Anders struggled to focus on the message, realising it was a recording.

_**"So much for being a supportive big brother, though… that was never really your area was it?"** _

It felt like his heart had been ripped out at his words. Is that what they thought of him? Heck he knew he wasn't the best brother in the world, okay so he was probably the worst. The biggest prick of the family - he'd admit that, but now, hearing this- they thought he was just up to his usual self? They expected him not to show? They were used to this disappointment? Anders couldn't answer any of those thoughts, all he knew was it had to be true. The recording continued but Anders didn't listen as he rolled his eyes shut. He wanted to curl himself up in a ball, shut out everything and just lie there alone.

_**"Anyway, we'll be celebrating tonight at the bar. Treat it as party 'cause every other bugger is. If you can get yourself out of bed you could bring Helen along too. It'd be good to see you both… starts around seven, see you then."** _

The dial tone then sounded as Mike had hung up. Once the recording finally cut silence still filled the room. 

"Where is the bar?" Natalie's questions finally continued as Anders started to laugh? The tension heightened in the room as Anders twisted his body and turned to the voice. "Tell me where they are Anders Johnson!"

Anders continued to laugh to himself. His body and lungs protested against it, but it was the only thing he could do. Mike didn't know he was being held by these psycho Christians, therefore, the likelihood that anyone else would know was slim. Psycho Christians, at least that's what he assumed they were. A trippy cult or something.

It'd be pointless to use Bragi now, he couldn't see all of them - not that he needed eye contact to use Bragi's powers (though it did make things easier if he maintained some form of eye contact), but he didn't have any idea of where they actually were, for all he knew there could be others in the building. Besides, anything they didn't know about him gave him an advantage.

As he laughed Anders twisted his head in the direction of her voice. His head was pressed against the floor awkwardly but that didn't stop the mad grin on his face. He weakly opened his eyes as he glared at her. Wetting his lips he smiled as he knew what to say. Two simple words. "Fuck you."

He didn't move as Natalie stormed over to him, if looks could kill- _I'd welcome death anyway._

There was scurrying around him, soon, two hands pulled him upright to sit. Anders felt more hands on his body as two more hands cupped his face, trailing a thumb under his eye.

Anders eyes widened at that touch. "N-No-!" He yelled squirming in this new grip. The touch was too similar to Helen's he didn't want to associate anything else with that touch. The way Helen touched him, loved him. His head was tilted back as he was forced to look at the ceiling. A glass pressed to his bottom lip before a liquid slowly poured out of it.

Anders lurched forward, spitting out the liquid. It tasted foul. He yelled again, panicking he desperately tried to form commands with Bragi to get them off him. Forget his first ideas just get out-! He cried as he felt more hands on him, one holding his nose forcing him to open his mouth.

As his reflex shot his mouth open to breathe Anders felt the glass press against his lips again, the liquid pouring into his mouth. His mouth was then forced shut and head was tilted backwards. Exposing his neck fingers gently stroked, forcing him to swallow the liquid as it coursed down his throat-

\--------

"Chug-! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The table cheered as Axl and Olaf challenged each other, heads tilted back and mouths wide open as they swallowed faster and faster to drink all the beer.

They all erupted in cheers as Axl slammed his glass upside down on the table finishing first. Olaf clenched his eyes a little, before pulling his glass from his mouth. "No-! I let him win-!" he whined drunk.

"You let him win 3 times in a row?!" Zeb laughed as he clapped his best mate on the back whilst Stacey rubbed Olaf's shoulders, cooing how it was just a game. Still Olaf's pout remained. 

Mike rolled his eyes from behind the bar watching his family laugh amongst themselves as they downed the remaining alcohol, not a care in the world. He smirked, they'd definitely feel dreadful in the morning. He told them previously of how he'd planned to refurbish the bar so basically gave them access to all the alcohol they had, he wasn't going to buy anymore after that: well, except for himself and Michele. 

They'd rearranged it briefly for now as tables lined the centre of the room, everyone had piled around, bags of crisps, empty bottle and glasses collated in the centre as everyone sat around. Michele caught his sight and curling her index finger towards him beckoned him closer. How could he refuse. 

He grabbed his bottle and made his way over, taking the seat next to her and smiled as she leant on him. That's probably why she wanted him there, just to act as her pillow. He smirked at the thought. 

"Okay okay okay, so what should we do now?" Ingrid called them all to attention.

"Spin the bottle-!" Gaia cheered as she raised her glass to the air. 

"Aha, yeah I don't think so-" Axl beamed at her as he leaned in closer whispering something in her ear as she lowered her glass and winked at him subtly. 

"Mikey do you have any cards?" Ty asked looking over to him who just twisted his head and raised his eyebrow at the remark.

"Can't say I do."

"Ugh, some God of Games you are-!" Zeb joked causing a small glare from Mike. Why the fuck Zeb was here he didn't know, but it made Axl happy so who was he to complain. 

"I never…" Olaf started cocking his eyebrows up before taking turns to stare at individuals making sure they were listening. "Never have I ever... walked out of this bar sober." 

"Uggh, guilty to that-" Stacey moaned as she took a swig of her drink. "Come on pretty much everyone can drink." Stacey said as she looked as everyone's blank faces. "It's a game- where basically someone say's something they've never done, for example-" Stacey looked up to the ceiling in thought before saying, "Never have I ever had a threesome before-" 

"Oh yes you have-!" Olaf playfully sneered as he leaned into her a little. 

"I know babe it's a bad example-! The point is whoever has done that has to take a drink-! And it's the next persons go." Stacey explained as she quickly kissed Olaf on the cheek. 

"So like… Never have I ever been to London?" Gaia asked sitting next to Olaf at the head of the table, she looked to Stacey almost to check if it was the right thing to say in which she nodded, Olaf taking a long drink to that as well as Ingrid. 

Gaia turned to Axl who pressed his lips in thought, "Never have I ever gone fishing." Axl watched as Mike and Ty and Olaf took a swig of their drinks "Since when?" Axl asked furrowing his brow. 

"Dad. He took us on trips sometimes." Mike explained quickly putting his beer back on the table. 

"Come on guys, make it dirty - it's more fun that way-!" Stacey giggled before Olaf pressed his lips to hers, making out without a care in the world. 

"Never have I ever played strip poker!" Zeb beamed as he eagerly watched Stacey, Michele, Olaf and Gaia take a drink. Axl smiled as he watched Gaia not expecting that of her.

They continued round the table, occasionally stopping to grab more alcohol from the bar before continuing. Ingrid followed, Mike, Michele, Ty then back to Olaf and round again. There were laughs, there were yells of disbelief as some people admitted. Stories and explanations where begged nearly every round.

"Alright. So -! Never have I ever snuck into a bar underage." Stacey said watching eagerly as no one took a drink. "Really? How dull!" Stacey sighed but beamed as she saw Ty reach for his bottle but he hesitated. 

Seeing her eyes on him Ty shrugged. "Well - kind of, I had help." he shrugged again as he took a drink of his beer finishing it as Stacey leaned forward.

"Whoa Ty I didn't expect you to be bad like that." She winked, Ty despite being quiet and sometimes a little detached seemed too up tight to be a 'bad boy', too much like 'mummy's little boy' instead. 

"It wasn't even my idea-! Anders insisted though, said it'd be fun." he explained as he added his empty bottle to the collection in the middle. "I got kicked out eventually, we got separated and then the staff found me in the bathroom." he smirked remembering that Anders' natural charm - before he'd become Bragi pulled two beautiful women to their table. Ander's had then disappeared whilst he had to make a small retreat to the bathroom when the girl kissed him. 

"Speaking of the devil where the fuck is he?" Axl asked openly though he looked at Mike who kept his eyes to the floor. 

Now getting to the early hours of the morning Mike doubted he would arrive at this hour. He sighed rolling his shoulder forward. "Must be busy." 

"Prick."

"Yeah well lets not talk about that idiot-! Who's go is it anyway?" Stacey cheered as she looked to Olaf.

The night continued on like that, when the pile of bottles started to reach the edge of the table they all decided to call it a night and make their way's to different corners of the bar. Mike made sure no one was driving, they were all drunk beyond belief and it wasn't at all safe. He watched them all in different areas of the bar, some curled up in each others arms others doing their best to make themselves comfy. 

Mike then felt two arms gently trace around him as he felt Michele whisper in his ear "I'll be in bed." He glanced over his shoulder, watching as she headed upstairs. When she'd gone he took out his phone and checked over the log. Nothing new, Anders hadn't bothered to show up or make and excuse to why he couldn't make it. 

He sighed deciding if he should call or not. Part of him wanted to know what was so much more important to Anders over family, whilst the other part coldly suggested if Anders was doing something, it didn't matter what it was. As a matter of fact - rather than being here with his family Anders was a dead wait to them. He needed to get his priorities right. Mike nodded to himself, as he quickly unlocked his phone and called the number, walking outside of the bar to not disturb anyone.

**_Brrrp…. Brrrp…_ **

It was late, well, early in the morning but Mike didn't care if he would wake Anders. 

**_Brrrp…. Brrrp…_ **

It pissed off Mike more that he hadn't bothered to call back, make up some lame excuse no doubt as usual.

**_Brrrp…. Brrrp…_ **

Mike couldn't help but pace a little in front of the bar. He was going to give Anders a piece of his mind! Tell him how he really felt of Anders using them like this. 

**_Brrrp…. Brr- Hello, you're through to Anders Johnson of J:PR. I'm sorry I'm not able to answer your call at the moment; but if you'd leave your name, message and number after the beep I'll make my best effort to get back to you. Tah._ **

Mike stared at the ground as he heard the voice recording. All those words, what he thought he was going to say at the sound of the recording just vanished. He was going to say it to Anders face. It was something they needed to discuss together, not a one sided conversation. Mind you, if it was just this one-sided conversation Mike would at least be able to get out what he wanted to say without being interrupted by Anders all the time with his smart Bragi tongue.

"Anders." Mike sighed, it was a good start but the words were still struggling to form. "Anders." He repeated, laughing to himself a little this time. "What are we going to do with you aye?" the comment was more for himself than to share with Anders.

Ploughing his free hand into his trouser pocket Mike sighed again. "Well, you've made your point." Mike pulled out his hand scratching the back of his head. It was always a habit of fidgeting whenever he was nervous, but he would never admit it. 

He continued his one-sided conversation. "You clearly don't want to be part of this family, you've shown us plenty of times before… I guess. I guess I just didn't want to believe it. I thought we passed this mess." Mike now rested his hand on his hip as he bit his lip. 

"Well, do what the fuck you want! If you want to be a part of this family you get your fucking priorities sorted out." He couldn't help but yell down the phone, hanging up quickly he all but threw it into his pocket. 

He pressed his hand over his mouth and gently pulled down the rest of his face, calming down outside so no one would ask any questions. Not that it mattered, he'd just tell them what they already knew. "Anders is a prick for a brother." He smirked as he said that out loud, trying it on his tongue before turning back and heading back into the bar.

\--------

The room buzzed to life despite the early hours of the morning. Natalie watched over the shoulder of one of the men behind the computer and watched as he pointed at the screens.

From what he understood they didn't have access into his phone, but they could pick up and intercept calls including voicemail. So they knew Mike was calling them but couldn't get his number or call him back. It didn't seem to matter to them as they'd started to argue amongst themselves. 

Anders continued to lie in the centre of the room, his back turned to all of them, in the same position they'd left him in after he drunk the disgusting liquid, probably containing sleeping pills and pain killers for he was out of it when his head hit the floor. 

The small ringing sound of his phone though had woken him. It wasn't because it was loud, but simply hearing something normal in his life had brought such a comfort it woke him from his sleep. The message had run out of the computer speakers like the previous one did as they intercepted it.

Anders was glad his back was turned to them, that way they couldn't see him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this wasn't going to be pretty. 
> 
> So yes reading over the millionth time I don't think its Explicit, but I've boosted it up as a 'just in case' scenario. 
> 
> And that's that-! I uploaded it today because I'm actually out of town tomorrow so rather than make you guys wait here's the chapter early :D 
> 
> Next update will be back to Thursday though :) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	3. Comfort in the Mind - The Green Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting from Anders perspective at the time of Mike's last call whilst Anders starts to give up all hope seeking death to only set Bragi free.
> 
> Failed as a lover,  
> Failed as a brother,  
> Surely the God wanted to be rid of him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add here if you thought my works got confusing hah! I confused myself writing this. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FIC - Well, I can't speak for the end as I'm still making my mind up but still THIS IS NOT HAPPY!!!  
> Yes there may be cute moments of memories and stuff in-between which if anyone wants me to elaborate further on as a one-shot I will happily do and make it part of a series with this. I digress. If chapter 2 didn't give you the right idea of what Ander's is going through I warn you now it's only going to get worse for him - though I will give you a heads up at the worst chapters. 
> 
> As for this - meh, its kinda bad in one area but its brief, and there's a relapse/memory of what's happened so yeah. You have been warned. Otherwise keep and eye out on the tags.
> 
> Otherwise...  
> There will be different effects and aspects of powers going on with Bragi here. But here's how I'm going to approach it from now… 
> 
> Every time Anders is using Bragi's voice/words they will appear in bold and italics: For example " ** _Get off me-!_** "
> 
> Essentially in the present (because there are merged flashbacks in this) any time there is a "conversation" in quotation marks it actually is something that can be heard. Anything out of quotation marks is either in Anders's head or just not spoken at all… hopefully it makes sense :D

 

\----Chapter 3 ----

_Come to the aid of man, whom Almighty God created immortal, made in His own image and likeness, and redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of Satan._

Anders was never a deep sleeper, but that didn't mean he was a morning person either -fuck no. Whoever woke him up usually got a sleepy (none the less) scary glare. Even Helen got the occasional glance in those eyes yet she always knew how to make him smile, quickly washing away that groggy persona.

Really he would just be frustrated that he was awake; whenever Anders woke up he could never get back to sleep again. Back when they shared a room, if Axl or Ty were tossing and turning in their sleep in the early hours of the morning: Anders would always wake, making sure they got back to sleep. He'd sit up in his bed, wait for them to settle before walking over to them and tucking them back into bed.

On one occasion Ty had cried out for Mum in his sleep after they learnt of her ' _death',_ that time Anders climbed out of bed earlier and held his hand - though neither Axl or Ty ever woke to see it was him. And it stayed like that every night.

Once Ander's had finished, rather than disturb the rest of the household he sought to his books. Fiction, textbooks, poetry, bibliographies; whatever he could get his hands on. Yet when he heard someone else creaking along the floor boards he was always quick to shut the book and hide it under his bed pretending to be asleep.

 _Probably why I'm so fucking short._  Being the smallest of the family despite their age difference hadn't gone unnoticed at college. He'd always shrug off the comments though insisting that it wasn't his fault his family was so freakishly tall to compare against.

Usually the lack of sleep was no bother, he would either make sure to drink and extra coffee or keep his mind busy so it wouldn't fall behind, so his eyes wouldn't roll shut and carry him to sleep. It worked a couple of times whilst other moments had been a close call. Still, there were days that Anders thought he'd got away with it, only to be called into _that room_ again.

"Sleep is very fragile. You’ve got to look after it." The woman insisted as she drew closer to the edge of her seat. She sat across from him, a small coffee table separated them with a similar chair on the other side. The arrangement of the room including it's colour scheme of a selection of green shades, where apparently: ' _designed to encourage students into a comforting and warm environment_ '.  

Despite the schools efforts it still felt like an interrogation cell to him.

They had been like this for a good ten minutes now - ten minutes that Anders knew he couldn't spare. He needed to meet Ty and Axl by the bus stop so they could travel home together, like they always did.

It was those normal, repetitive (to some it would appear boring) moments that were now precious to him. From waking up in the morning to going to bed at a ridiculous hour at night. Things that reminded him of what they had before all this mess started yet, it could be argued that their family with al this god business was always a mess to begin with. A disaster waiting to happen.

Therefore, these small moments were a sense and a reassurance of normality. 

The last support Anders had was from Mike and even he started to be less and less reliable. It was a week since Anders had found that note in the kitchen, some pitiful excuse saying he was doing extra hours, followed by more and more excuses until one of the notes was left with a rather poorly maintained amount of money.

Dad was long gone into the ocean, Mum was watching from the stars he liked to think, at least for his brothers sake (after all they both never got along) and now Mike was seeking every chance he got of staying out of the way with Val and Rob.  The notes he left were getting shorter, less frequent, and still no sign of their eldest brother returning soon. So what if Anders slipped a little now and then at school? Well…

Now sitting in the school counsellors room was what mattered. He couldn't get anyone involved no matter how much they wanted to ' _help_ '. Anders knew they'd just mess up things further. For their ages they'd be taken away from Mike, likely split up from each other and taken into foster homes. His mind was set. Anders wouldn't do that to his brothers, they'd already lost enough. 

He couldn't falter behind. He couldn't waste time in the counsellors office because of a little nap he'd taken in Maths, and French, and Art… he didn't remember sleeping in anything else. Anders made sure he'd finished the classwork before hand and the homework as well in fact! Enough to get himself ahead so he could shut his eyes just for a little bit. Yet as much as the lady in front of him told him to open up, let out his thoughts if anything was troubling him- he wouldn't.  

God he wanted to desperately. Scream at the staff and school, tell them to back off whilst he tried to look for a job to make up from what money they weren't getting from Mike. Sure he left a note and enough cash and coins on the counter of the kitchen (when he remembered); but the bills had recently arrived and there was no way Anders could pay for them!

Still Anders pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded. "Yeah. I'll try to not stay up so late…" Anders smiled at her, pulling that innocent face which usually got him an extended deadline on a piece of homework. He hated doing it, asking for help like that when his grades told him he was more than capable of getting assignments in on time. His teachers would always pull a frown or some concerning look whenever he asked but somehow they always came around, eventually. He honestly didn't know how he managed to get away with it at times, though he never gave it a second thought: nor the teacher as he'd always run out the door on approval. 

So how the hell he ended up back in the same sofa chair in that green room the second time that week he had no idea. This time the same lady was talking about school. What he wanted out of life and his education.

Anders actually enjoyed that chat. Okay he was annoyed at first for having to miss his lunch break (and the time to catch up on his sleeping) but it was nice for once, it made him relax… that is, until the questions changed back to sleeping. Anders couldn't hide the roll in his eyes sitting himself in another session of being talked at about how sleep is vital. Just talking about it wanted to make his eyes drop.  

The lady nodded slowly as she sat forward in her chair her hands locked over one knee. "I really recommend looking into it Anders. They'll help you get the rest you need." She smiled at the young teenager as she started to flip through her file and handed him an information page about sleeping pills.

 _Great-! Another thing to pay for._  He couldn't help but sigh, taking his bag and the leaflet as the bell rang for end of lunch. _Just perfect._

During the technology lesson that afternoon Anders googled the product. ' _Sleep time for trouble teens,_ ' said the slogan. He didn't know if he was disgusted at the terrible merchandising or the idea of targeting drugs to teenagers; it didn't matter though as he saw the price. _No chance in hell._ By the rate they were making savings to pay the bills. _No._

And he'd left it like that for weeks. The counsellor had made appointments but he never went. There was something about that room. It made him feel… warm? _If I needed warmth I'd put on an extra shirt_. Anders continued to argue with himself.

Whenever he walked past the room to get to class he'd walk faster, on some day's he'd avoid that corridor all together.  

He started to take less care of himself, his hair was becoming messier,  his school uniform creased and dirtied, and rings getting darker under his eyes. He didn't know how he ended back in the room but he lied through his teeth. He told the lady how he'd tried to save up his own money to buy the drugs, convincing her he didn't want his parents to know and dispelling any reason she had to contact his parents. "They're too busy," thank god his charm was still intact.

When he was notified to meet the lady in that room again at the end of the school day Anders had had enough. He was going to ask to stop the sessions - maybe he should just stop turning up. They met briefly, as soon as he entered the room he was told to put a paper bag into his own school bag and try it out. So when he got home and emptied its contents to find the packet of sleeping pills Anders was surprised.

" _'Take one an hour before sleeping'_ " he read aloud in his room before glancing at the clock.  _Quarter past five._ He looked back to the packet, turning it over in his hands as he continued to read. Soon after he buried it on the small bookshelf next to his bed and went downstairs. _Back to normality_.

Ty was already doing his homework whilst Axl was sat on the window sill looking up at the clouds, starting to darken above them. The day continued as normal; Anders cooked for him and his brothers (with Ty's help) before he helped Axl with his homework and sent him to bed. Ty soon went after and Anders walked with him to their room.

Their small home had three bedrooms, one for Mum and Dad, Mike got his own room whilst Axl, Ty and Anders squished into the final space. Anders considered spreading out of their bedroom, changing into Mike's but it felt alien to him. Mike's room was left untouched, ready for him to come home to. _He would, one day…_ or so Anders told himself.

He swallowed the pill dry, instantly regretting it as he went downstairs to wash out the taste from his mouth. It was bitter. Waiting for it to take its effect Anders continued to read on his bed. It was starting to rain outside, the thick clouds Axl had watched started to burst above them into a storm.  Despite the noise of it all his younger brothers weren't disturbed letting him relax: then his eyes -at a suitable hour of _half past nine,_ started to roll shut.

Anders had never slept so well. He didn't dream, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he dreamt but he felt so at ease come morning. So much so in fact that when he did wake to his alarm clock the sight of two empty beds didn't register immediately. Anders continued to wake making his way downstairs to see Axl curled up on the sofa in blankets whilst Ty was already making their lunches for that day.

Apparently Axl was crying all night from the storm and thunder, leaving Ty to struggle to settle him to sleep. Neither of them wanted to disturb Anders (though Ty admitted that they couldn't wake him) so they went downstairs. Ty looked awful, his eyes looked swollen and exhausted. Anders swore to himself never to take them again. 

He did his best to look after Ty that morning but was later called into the Headmaster's office to explain why Ty was so tired and why they couldn't get hold of their parents. Ty, thank God wasn't in the room and so he picked his words carefully. He briefly explained how his father was busy whilst the death of their mother was still taking a toll on each of them. The man stopped scribbling on his paper when he heard that. It was three months ago, whilst heartbreaking to them all Anders really didn't have time to grieve. He'd said his goodbyes and quickly learnt to pick up the pieces as Mike buggered off, rejecting the rest of the family and there was no way to get hold of their close cousin Olaf.  The older man quickly apologised, ' _sorry for your loss_ ' and all that. 

The Headmaster recommended he'd seek the counsellor to which Anders quickly assured him he was - he didn't explain it was because he was caught sleeping in class though. He told him of how the lady had recommend and (as a matter of fact) recently given him some sleeping pills. To this the Headmaster's questions started to get more focused. "When did she give them to you? Did she explain anything? Did she say anything else? Why did she give them to you?" His writing as well became finer, taking his time to write down Ander's responses.

"Is there a problem? Sir?" Anders asked after a while.

The man lowered his pen. "None at all Anders, you have nothing to worry about. I must speak to my staff about this though." He explained as he stacked his papers together. "Mr. Johnson you must realise this is not your fault, but thank you for informing me." Anders couldn't help but sink into his chair a little, feeling guilty. The only reason the Headmaster would say it wasn't his fault or at least try to assure him it wasn't, really meant that it was his fault in some sense. "Is there anything else we could do for you Anders, any way in which we could help?"

 _Yeah do you have $273.54 cash?_ Anders wanted to ask, it was the last amount they needed to pay on the bundle of bills. Instead he just shook his head. "No Sir." 

"Very well." He was quickly dismissed back to class to let his stomach sink for the rest of the day. He tried to find the kind lady from that room but she wasn't expected in today. The next day she was off sick and the day after that. When Anders returned to the office on Monday morning the next week, another member of staff recommended to see the new councillor instead.

She was fired. Anders had cost her her job. No wonder she was so secretive about giving him the medication, but she was trying to help. Did she steal it? Was she not supposed to give the drugs to him? Anders didn't understand, if the medication was the problem he would have given it back to them. He carried it in his bag every day ready to give back. But the opportunity never came. He kept them at home from then onwards, never touching them again, only two years later to throw them out when they expired. 

He did use other brands of sleeping drugs occasionally when he was kicked out of the family, but only to drown out the noise around him if he couldn't get to sleep. They were more of a last resort, he'd take a couple with a drink if he was ever out of alcohol (which was rare but still possible). The shops would be closed whenever he'd start to rummage through his cupboards so rather than not sleep at all he'd turn to the sleeping pills at the back of his medicine cabinet. He'd always preferred to sleep with a bottle of Vodka or whatever he could find in his arms. The hangover was more manageable in the morning than the pills for sure. 

Whilst with the pills he felt amazing, sleeping like a log through the night: yet there would always be that ridiculously bitter aftertaste. It didn't matter what brand of medication it was, what strength it was or in what way he took it there was always that foul taste he couldn't get rid of for the rest of the day. 

He recognised that taste now. He woke to a beeping noise, echoing around the room he was in, but before he could focus on it the same foul taste in his mouth threw him off: plaguing the rest of his senses. It took him a while to register the past events, he'd actually questioned what was so bad yesterday he'd taken the pill instead of seeking his comfort with Helen.

Then he remembered.

 _What the fuck did they make me drink?_ Anders questioned as he started to flutter his eyes open. His clothes were still wet and clung to his body giving each aching, numb muscle a cool touch as he started to flex and stretch - whatever way he could with the restricting bonds on him. Hands still behind his back and ankles now bonded together. Like he had anywhere to run to in the first place. Mike would've probably shut him out. According to Natalie they were all having a party anyway. It must have been for the ceremony.     

Natalie - she was asking about his brothers last time… _What? Am I not enough for them?_ He winced as he started to roll onto his stomach, trying to push himself up off the floor. They seemed pretty desperate to find out, to find them. Anders quickly spat to his left, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth as it still remained. He sighed as he fell back from his struggles into a sitting position, relieved to let the blood flow through his numb body again.

The room was dark but there were a lot of objects with him, making it a lot smaller actually. Turning his head it looked like they were in a small house, he could see an open doorway to a kitchen, where a light from a computer screen showed him an oven, fridge and counters, whilst to his right remained a closed door.

In the room he was in there was even less light, making it harder to see. He could make out the outlines of a fireplace, several large spot lights and speakers scattered around the room, the windows were bordered up (quickly by the looks of it) and on a metal frame what looked like a trough? Anders could see the water in it and the floor was still damp around -

_He felt his hair being pulled and was lurched up and out of the water, choking and gasping._

The memory was like a punch to his gut.

_The grip on his hair was released briefly and his head lolled to the side as he struggled to catch his breath. Anders didn't dare open his eyes. His hair was dripping and his upper body was soaking wet._

He caught himself a couple of times as he started to sway, feeling faint.  

 _A voice yelled at him. Anders eyes felt like they were glued together from the cold water, he_   _continued to gasp and cough when he could._

Anders swallowed as he thought he was going to throw up.  He didn't realise that he was moving himself away from that spot. 

 _"Igjen." The same voice commanded._ _Anders didn't know what it meant but he felt the same hand back in his hair as he was lurched forward again._

 _ _They're going to kill me.__ He started to panic as more and more memories flooded back.  _ _Fuck-__

_"No, no, no!" He took a breath too close to the water, panicking as it rushed into his mouth._

Now pressed against the wall he stared at the container, his mind playing more images: new images of him being beaten but it felt familiar somehow. It didn't make sense to Anders. He leant back as best as he could with his hands behind him as he tried to calm his breathing. Over his sharp breaths he could make out the same beeping that had woken him. 

In fact, the beeping had never stopped, it was now because he was more awake he actually noticed it. As well as the beeping sound, no it was a tune - with it there was the drone of a device vibrating. Stuttered vibrations and a melodic default tune. Anders realised. It was his phone. 

"Mike-" Anders couldn't help but sigh in relief. _Who else would it be?_ He heard it coming from the room next door, the kitchen and there he saw the little light flashing on his phone alerting the owner of the call. Ander's struggled to his knees, doing his best he slowly made his way over to the other room cursing as he fell flat on his stomach. His best wasn't enough. _It was never enough, and worse his brothers never expected anything from him because of it. Expected him not to turn up at the ceremony. No._ Anders refused to believe it. His phone was still ringing. Mike hadn't given up on him-! 

The computers and devices where left unguarded. Anders knew this was his chance to make his move. With this new hope he started to squirm across the floor, rolling his shoulders and twisting his hips whilst bending his knees and pushing against the floor. It started to work, but his first way was faster. He bent in on himself bringing him back up onto his knees, making his way to the table. He lost his balance though not seeing the step down into the kitchen, leaving him to fall flat on his face. 

"Fuck-!" Anders winced as his face burned, unlike the wooden floor in the previous room this room was colder and hard. Concrete with a sheet of plastic or whatever material it was lined the floor. Anders heard the sounds of hurried footsteps and soon hands were on him again. "No! Get off you bast-" his curses were cut off as one of his captors punched him in the face.

Defeated and slightly stunned Anders dropped his head as the others started to talk around him. The computer booted back to life as the others including Natalie started to crowd around it. The man holding him asked Natalie a question in which he guessed was Norwegian. Natalie turned sharply locking eyes with him before answering. She then nodded her head in the direction of the room Anders had just crawled from.

Anders made sure to glare at Natalie as he was carried away again. The phone idea wasn't possible now…  _time for plan B_.

As his captor started to lower him Anders in a quiet but firm voice commanded. " _ **Do not put me down.**_ " And the man didn't.

 _Hallelujah-!_ Anders wanted to cry for joy but he quickly spared a glance to Natalie. She and none of the others had noticed. He leant in closer to whisper his next commands, though there was a tension in his mind. An ache to the back of his head, though it felt different. _Bragi?_ Anders ignored the warning as he called Bragi back in full power (or so he hoped). " _ **You will carry me out into the cars and drive to the nearest police station.**_ " Anders didn't know where they were and, from the man's hesitation he guessed this guy didn't know either.

 _Fucking-! Shit!_ Anders started to panic. "Get me out of here and as safely away as possible-!" He commanded again only to be interrupted by Natalie's calls of attention at the man holding him. Without a second word Anders was dropped to the floor. The foot steps of the heavy man filled the room again as he walked back to Natalie and the others. 

 _What the hell are you playing at?_  Anders cursed Bragi, not caring if he could actually hear or not as it seemed.

He didn't understand how being a vessel really worked but unlike the other Gods Bragi seemed quite vocal in his opinion. Whether it was Bragi, his subconscious or he was actually a mental nutcase he didn't know. All he heard was a voice, which whilst sounded like him it clearly wasn't as he'd never catch himself saying something like that. Not that it was historic, for example ' _Thou shalt not commit thine ignorant act,_ ' or in fact that dramatic, it simply wasn't Anders's way and sometimes tone of speaking. 

Either way, Bragi didn't seem to respond now. _Maybe it was just a fluke then?_

Anders slowly twisted his body, turning to his captors again, their voices where getting louder, and movements sharper as they seemed to grow more and more irritated it seems.

 **"Hello, you're through to Anders Johnson of J:PR. I'm sorry I'm not…"**  Anders cringed at the sound of his voice on the speaker. He knew now wasn't the time to be so petty but he couldn't help it. Call it a trivial habit. 

 **"...I'll make my best effort to get back to you. Tah."** The room was now quiet. One of the group continued to type rapidly as the others either stared at the screen or listened.

_**"Anders."** _

"Mike," Ander's couldn't help but respond in a small gasp, catching the attention of some of the captors before turning away from him. Those small, repetitive moments, a call of his name from his brother. Did they know he was missing? _Are they trying to-_

_**"Anders."** _

He recognised that tone of voice. _Oh God Mike no._  Anders couldn't help but beg. It was a pitiful tone, sounding tired, worn and more than anything disappointed.  _Please Mike…_ Anders begged as he watched the men and woman start to crowd around the computer closer. 

 **" _What are we going to do with you aye?"_** **  
**

Anders smiled. He could hear the hesitation in Mikes voice, he knew what was coming. This was Mike telling him to piss off. To stay out of the family because he was worthless to them. They were better than him and he knew it. _Fuck's sake,_ he didn't want to hear it.

Whenever Mike would give him his usual lectures a part of him always used to switch off, not that he wouldn't listen - how could he not? It was just a side of him that would always pity Mike for coming up again with the wrong end of the story. Always making him the bad guy. The prick of the family. It hurt.

He heard Mike sigh.  _Yeah, here it comes._ Anders sighed as well as he mentally prepared himself, turning the other way and fixing his eyes on the bordered window now in front of him, his back turned to the others in the kitchen.

_**"Well, you've made your point."** _

_What?_  

_**"You clearly don't want to be part of this family,"** _

_Oh…_ Anders's heart sank.

 _ **"Y** **ou've shown us plenty of times before…"**_ He squeezed his eyes shut. Again Mike had got it wrong. Did nothing he say ever sink into those thick heads of his brothers? God they could be so dense at times.

Anders had told Mike he'd be there, at the ceremony. He'd given his word before Mike had ordered him to be there. And he never went against his word. Ever.

 _ **"I guess… I guess I just didn't want to believe it."**_ Anders twisted his head to rest it on the floor, trying to rub at his eyes that would betray him any second. Not that he'd let anyone see but it always hurt when Mike would confront him. He had missed his family, so much. He knew he'd have to work hard at it to be welcomed back, maybe to even be considered a brother to them all, but he knew that. He knew how everyone took his actions. They were wrong of course, but that didn't seem to matter.  

" ** _I thought we passed this mess._** " Anders couldn't help but open his eyes at that. _What?  That…_ that wasn't expected at all. Mike wanted him back in the family? This - this wasn't disappointment because he wasn't there for Axl? Primarily, even though it was Gaia's ceremony, for the Johnsons it meant quest complete. Frigg found.

Anders honestly didn't know what would happen after they found Frigg - sure the God powers would be nice but that wasn't what mattered when he thought about it. He didn't know what would happen with him and his brothers, would they all go back happy family? None of this God business messing them up - but after all, it was the God business that had brought them together in the first place. _Without it…_ Anders started to curl up on himself, miserably failing to brush his now damp, tear streaked face against his chest. 

" _ **Well, do what the fuck you want! If you want to be a part of this family you get your fucking priorities sorted out.**_ " 

 _And there ladies and gentleman is the final verdict._ Anders tried to brush off, biting his lip to hold back his cries, the tears falling silently down his face. The call didn't end. There was scuffling and ruffling sound as Mike probably returned his phone to his pocket. Anders imagined in his frustration Mike hadn't realised that he had not ended the call. 

" _ **… Anders is a prick for a brother**_." The voice was now muffled but Anders could here the small chuckle after. Mike's footsteps sounded through the rooms before the phone finally cut out. 

Anders remained still. That was always how Mike would leave him, make sure the eldest brother had the last word before leaving the scene. Anders would never move after spoken too, sometimes he'd mull over what was said, but most times he just couldn't think. Other times… and this was rare, Anders didn't say anything. He'd let the words sink in, he'd accept the punishment, the hurt. On those times there was never anything to say.  _  
_

 _The final verdict._ Anders wanted desperately to sleep now. He wondered how much of the drug was still in his system as the taste (quickly swirling his tongue against his teeth to check) was inevitably still there. He tried to relax himself, as he unwound his body from curling up and started to breathe deeply. 

He rolled his eyes open to look at the barricaded window. Were the stars out tonight? Was their mother - a pile of tree ashes or whatever, was she still watching over them all? Anders laughed to himself at how childish he was being. _Face reality. You're taken against your will, your brothers don't give a fuck about you and there's no hope of being rescued_. Worst of all his stubborn body and mind couldn't get back to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not a single chance despite how much his body ached, but by God was he good at feigning it. 

" _Did you manage to get a location?_ " 

" _Working on it._ " 

Anders smiled to himself hearing the others behind him as he shut his eyes. He never was good at technology - not as bad as Olaf of course, he just knew how to use it to his advantage, so it would benefit him in his day to day life. Anything beyond that, anything in the movies: spies, agents, the government - tracking calls and other advanced stuff he didn't understand, he didn't know it was possible. 

" _How long?_ "

 _Still English?_ Anders remarked. To be honest he was surprised - or maybe they just wanted him to listen in? Torture him as they found his brothers, or showed him they were finding them. Anders opened his eyes as he twisted onto his back to look at the ceiling. 

" _Five-Ten minutes? Maybe an hour_."

 _Shit. Were they going to get Mike as well? Ty? Fuck even Axl?!_ Anders twisted his head to stare at them, he wondered what they were looking at on the computers, how close they were - maybe he could delay them.  _Why bother?_ He felt a pit in his stomach. His brothers thought he was up to his 'usual' antics of not showing up, why should he have to go through so much struggle to keep them safe? He smirked. For that reason exactly. 

He was going to do what he needed to keep them safe. To protect them. He had to keep them away, it didn't matter if they hated him, it didn't matter if he did all the work behind the scenes all to get no credit in the end, no thanks. It happened then. 

_Anders slipped out of his bed quickly but quietly making his way over to Ty's as he sat on the floor holding softly onto his hand and hushing him back to sleep. He didn't care if it seemed childish, it was this love that Ty needed right now. He needed his older brother's warmth._

No thanks were required then. Seeing his brothers smiles the next day after they'd slept well (or at least somewhat better than himself) was more than enough.

But after he was thrown out, banished by Mike from the family, thank-yous and recognitions of good acts where not necessary. He remembered the look Mike had given him, Ty as well for that matter yet Axl wanted to hug him. He wanted to show his thanks to Anders, and Anders… well, he was thrown off by it. Hesitant as the giant for a younger brother scarpered over to wrap his arms around him. He wasn't expecting it. 

 _Who knows, maybe Axl will remember me…_ Anders didn't think highly of it, but that didn't matter. He knew what he had to do. 

" _We haven't got half of that time-!_ " 

Anders turned his body, now lying sightly on his side to face them. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about their voices. He looked closer at each of their faces in the dim light. They were speaking to one another, that was for sure but studying their lips closer he could see that they were moving differently to what he was hearing. Like a very bad audio dubbing. 

_God of poetry, 'renowned for wisdom, and most of all for fluency of speech and skill with words…'. Languages you are not familiar with still derive from me._

_Bragi_ _…_ Anders realised. So this was his power? Why hadn't he-?

_The opportunity never arose._

Anders hated it when the God cut off his thoughts like that but it was bloody useful. Especially now. Translating what they were saying, Anders wondered if it worked both ways as well. 

" _We're moving now._ " A taller man stated,

" _Not when we've got this signal we're not!_ " Natalie protested back to the man before turning to the one on the computer.

In the darkness of his room Anders smirked. They had no idea that he could hear them. _Bragi I could kiss you right now._ Anders didn't hear or feel an immediate response but his chest started to feel warm. It was a reassurance. 

 _You're not alone_.

Anders couldn't help but think back to Axl and Gaia, their ceremony with Frigg. The quest was to reunite the long lost beloved's, but then what? What if, because of their Godly powers returning Bragi would leave Anders? Seeking a better chance in a new vessel and leave him in the dark with these mad psycho christians.  _But for how long?_ Anders questioned Bragi who again didn't immediately respond.

" _Our orders were to grab the demon and now we have him_."

" _But there could be more. You know what that woman said Natalie! There are brothers, they have the same blood what if-_ "

" _We shouldn't even be here. They're expecting us back in-_ "

" _Shut up._ " Natalie yelled to them all.

Anders continued to watch as Natalie looked back at him.

" _Why is he staring?_ " Another of them asked. 

 _Shit._ Anders cursed to himself as he quickly turned his face to another corner.

" _Want me to cut out his eyes?"_ The man that carried him asked. Anders couldn't help but swallow and shift a little at that.  _Don't look at him, don't look at him-!_ There were sounds of disgust to the man. Anders took his chance and quickly looked to them out of the corner of his eye. They'd somewhat spread out around the room now - he could count seven of them. 

" _What? Come on, it'd be fun to hear the demon screaming."_ The man continued and Anders couldn't help his eyes widen at that. He preferred it when he couldn't hear what they were saying. 

" _It's like he's listening. Do you think he can hear us?_ " Anders caught himself staring again at them.  _Don't make it look obvious._ He told himself before slowly twisting his body to look back into the corner, keeping his head low. 

" _He can't speak Norwegian…_ right?" Another man asked.

Anders was taking a gamble here, but he thought he could tell when they were talking in English and when he could hear them speaking in Norwegian. It wasn't only their lips that would be out of sync but also there was this undertone sound, faintly of the origin language speaking underneath. Fuck this was confusing. 

" _Continue to track the call, CCTV imaging, GPS. I want an address of that bar._ " Natalie informed - Norwegian, Anders realised. " _Then_ … the rest of us will get ready for the exorcism of woman." There, that last part was definitely English. She was testing him.

 _Now's my chance._ Anders thought to himself as he tried to clear his throat and kept his eyes on the corner. "How can you save her." Anders stated. His voice cracked a little, dry and hoarse. He could feel their stares on him so he continued. "You've already killed her, what more can you do." He then turned his head and glared at Natalie.

Natalie didn't respond, turning back to the heavy man, the man that threatened to remove his eyes and gave him a nod. The man rose from leaning against the wall and walked to one of the counters before turning back to Anders, a syringe in hand.

Anders started to panic. "W-What do you want with me?" he tried the play dumb card. Quickly licking his lips nervously  he thought of a trick he could use, though he'd need Bragi's timing. "Natalie this has to be some kind of joke which might I add, _**you should really stop and let me go**_ , because it isn't funny and-" Anders was cut off as he received another punch to his jaw knocking him back to the ground.

" _Shut up._ " The man growled as he towered over him reaching and grasping Anders wet jumper. 

Wincing a little Anders quickly opened his eyes to see if it'd worked. Natalie was just staring at him, her eyes wide in confusion before she quickly pressed a hand to her head and shook it.

"Time to sleep a bit." The man now held Anders tight in his arms. Anders struggled to find his head was knocked to the side and locked in position as he felt a small prick in his neck. " _ **Get-**_ "

"Hold still…" He warned as Anders squirmed in his grip again, his feet struggling to push him up off the ground as he twisted in the mans grip. Soon after the stinging pain stopped and the dull ache around his body returned. "S-shit," Anders cursed as he was lowered to the floor once more, left to stare at the ceiling. _Fuck-! Seriously all these drugs couldn't be good for me!_

" _Keep tracking that signal, I don't care if it's not exact I want a result when we get to the airport."_

Anders felt weightless, he didn't know if it was the drug or- _Oh,_ he realised as there were now more hands on him, carrying him briefly only to be sat in a wheelchair. He slouched into it, no control over his body as he felt his bonds loosen, the snap of plastic gave a final digg into his sore wrists before being removed and replaced by handcuffs, each to the arms of the wheelchair and similarly to his ankles. 

Lolling his head back Ander's mouth gaped open as he tried to control his body. "Pl-please.." he begged but to no avail.

" _Don't, once it settles in his system he won't be able to talk_."

"Try to sleep okay?" He heard the voices grow around him but Anders refused to shut his eyes. He heard a door behind him open and soon he was turned around and wheeled out of the room. They traveled into a small hallway but at the angle his head was at Ander's couldn't mistake the black bag being slowly zipped up around Helen's body.

"Fuck- Helen!" Anders struggled in his chair as he twisted his body, though tight around his wrists and ankles there was still some slack to the wheel chair allowing him to turn.

" _Shut him up-!"_ Someone cried in a whispered tone and before Anders could say anything a cloth was forced into his mouth with a generous amount of tape holding it in place over his face. 

Anders still cried into it. Struggled pathetically as he watched them carry the body bag in front and out of the door. Anders tried to curl up on himself as it passed, despite the plastic covering her body he could still see in his mind her shocked face, her broken body as it fell to the floor.

Natalie followed soon after and looked down at Anders, judging him.  _How dare she._ Anders could feel anger building with his own as he stared back at Natalie. 

Who were they to accuse Helen and himself for being demons when they were the monsters themselves. 

Soon she passed and Anders too was wheeled after her and into the back of the van. His back was again to the others as he was left to stare out of the window, at the world that had no idea this was going on. In the darkness of the night.

Anders was right before, there was no stars out tonight. No one, probably not even the Gods knew this was going on.

Not even his own family.  

* * *

 

Ty woke to the sound of snoring Gods. From the small sofa seat in his corner he smiled as he saw Olaf, Stacey and Ingrid not too far away snuggled together on several mattresses. Zeb was sprawled uncomfortably over a wooden bench whilst Axl and Gaia were on another mattress, tucked away from sight behind the bar. 

 _What a night…_ Ty couldn't help but smile, he couldn't remember half of it but by guessing at the amount of bottles and cans now decoratively piled into the centre table he'd guessed it was a good time. He breathed in deeply before sighing realising he badly needed to flush the alcohol out of his system and so stumbled out of his cosy sofa. 

He guessed Mike was upstairs with Michele - why rough it up with them down here? He couldn't help but smile again as he stepped over the many other bottles that didn't quite make it to the table and into the bathroom at the back. 

He sighed as he relieved himself, _God that felt much better_ and quickly washed his hands and face seeing if he looked as bad as he felt. Nah, it'll pass when he'll eat some bread or something. _Thank goodness it was a Sunday,_ he remarked as he headed back into the bar.

When he walked back in he noticed the cool chill in the air, only to realise that Olaf was no longer surrounded by the Goddesses (whom were now curled up drunkly around each other) and the front door was open. Making his way outside low and behold was Olaf. "Mornin."

Olaf turned his head slowly to Ty who was still half way in the door and nodded twice (or was it three times) slowly whilst still taking a long drag of his joint. 

"Oracle of few words are we today?" Ty asked as he carefully made his way out of the door to stand next to Olaf, a questioning look growing on his face as he realised he had no shoes on. 

"Yisshh. Especially after a successful night like that." Olaf remarked slowly as he offered his dodgy looking cigarette to Ty who just shook his head and refused. 

"Pass. I think I'll deal with the hangover on its own thanks." Ty laughed before looking at the sunrise. 

"And thus a new day is dawn…" Olaf said to, well, no one really.

Ty though on the mention of her name… all be it coincidental couldn't take his thoughts away from Dawn. He really should talk to her today, try to amend things if he could. All he had to do was woo her again as Anders said. Shouldn't be that hard, all be it Anders certainly wasn't going to make it easy with what ever nonsense he had mumbled to her about him. 

Ty shook his head. He'd try without Anders, and then worse case scenario he'd ask him to put back the mess. _After he'd tried again_ , Ty convinced himself, he didn't know how many door slams to his face he could take. 

"It looks like it's going to be a good day today." Olaf smiled as he leant back to sit on the windowsill admiring the sun rise.

Ty chuckled to himself, "What's got you in a good mood?" He asked and only sighed as Olaf pointed to the spliff he was smoking. 

"S'not only that - I mean, why should we not be happy? Odin has found his Frigg, Axl is entwined in young love with Gaia. Mike has Michele and Anders has Helen which is a bonus - cherry on the top with Bragi and Idunn." He smiled as he pressed the end back to his lips. "Two historic relationships in one week - not a bad shout for us actually." He continued to smile as he exhaled the smoke into the morning sky. 

Ty crossed his arms. What? was there no happily ever after for him as well? "What about it all ending badly for Helen?" 

"Well," Olaf sighed as he threw the end of the joint to the ground carelessly. "We'll just have to wait and see I guess." 

"You guess? And if it's the other way round?" Ty asked to which Olaf only furrowed his brows. "Come'on remember what I said the other day?" Olaf's face remained the same to which Ty shook his head exasperated. "What if it ends badly for Anders? I mean, she's clearly manipulating him-" 

"Can't you just be happy for him? If it was so bad I'm sure they wouldn't have gone gallivanting off with each other and instead turned up to support the family? No?" Olaf asked as he walked past him. "It's too early, I'm going back to sleep." 

Ty sighed, it sounded like a plan. After one more quick glance at the sunrise he turned to head back into the bar. 

 

* * *

 

Anders couldn't take his eyes from the burning stack in front of him. The fire was growing stronger now, burning and swallowing up its contents quickly in the hilly, but empty plain where they had gathered for Helen's second exorcism.

Apparently Helen didn't deserve a traditional Christian funeral. He didn't know if it was pure coincidence that the death exorcism, purging, passing or whatever it was they called it was closely similar to that of the common norse funeral.  _How ironic._

Anders looked closer into the flames but he couldn't make out what was wood and what was her body now, maybe that was a good thing. The flames where hot and burning embers continued to travel into the sky, falling back on the wind as ash. Easily brushed away. 

They had originally circled the pile as their ceremony started and after all was said an done, letting the fire consume its final offering they had all left. There were whispers and talking behind him occasionally but they left him alone with the fire. How badly Ander's wanted them to push him into it. Let him burn with her. It would be painful but at least Bragi would be reunited with her to some extent, rather than suffer with him. 

Anders lowered his head in his lap. He tried out of respect but considering how little control he had of his body it could easily just have been a failed twitch. As he was grieving for Helen he could feel Bragi grieving for Idunn, the beloveds after centuries of history were together at last, only to be pulled away by death once more. 

Now, in his thoughts of her Anders realised. There were moments, (when they weren't indulging each other in their addictive and toxic love to one another) there were moments when Helen opened up to him, and he as well in fact did too. He didn't know if it was because of the Godly connection between them, but a part of him wondered...

Green Apples, Green Dresses and fine Green Jewellery. A colour scheme, a selection of green shades throughout her being and body. 

Helen perchance gave Anders that same warm feeling just as that room did when he was in school. It was always there, soft, always so warm and Anders had welcomed it. He had opened up to it with her.

But now it was red. Red from her blood, red from Anders's anger and grief, red from the fire and flames that now consumed her. He continued to watch the flames burn at the base of the stack till the sun started to rise over the city below them.  

When all that remained where a few branches, a large pile of ash surrounding the remaining stack Anders was turned away in his chair. The blanket that had fallen from his shoulders was again raised and positioned around him, hiding his bound ankles and wrists.  He kept his head low and didn't say a word as they loaded him into the van again.

Positioned next to him were a pile of suitcases, hanging loosely on each of them were several green tags, the exact ones used by airports. In his weak state Anders could only swerve his eyes to read them. Where was their next destination. If his heart could sink any lower then he was sure it would have. Instead his stomach turned to stone. 

Their next destination?

 Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was really hard to write and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner-! 
> 
> I decided to have a change around of where I wanted to go with this, and basically prioritise has the short straw so its basically not going to be pretty. I can understand if I'll loose some readers but in my research I discovered that apparently some fics can cause triggers and I pray that this won't. So yes you have been warned. 
> 
> But to those that stay thank you for reading - I really do appreciate some feedback on this as this is quite dark and would love to hear your thoughts on this
> 
> Many thanks to those that have already left comments and kudos and read - I greatly appreciate it!  
> Hopefully chapter up next week ^^


End file.
